Forever Promised
by Ms. Videl Son
Summary: OneShot. “Okay, Teddy says that we’re now man and strife. And we gotta kiss. On the lips.”


**Title:** Forever Promised  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, cause I can totally back up the assertion of "I own Naruto."  
**Rating:** G ( K+ ) – I think the dirtiest word I use in here is "stupid."

**Spoilers:** Maybe your appetite. You really shouldn't read so many sweets before dinner.

**Summary:** "Okay, Teddy says that we're now man and strife. And we gotta kiss. On the _lips_."

Ah, young love...

* * *

"B-But aren't we too y-young to get m-m-married?" she stuttered, blinking her large, opaque eyes. "W-We're not even f-five yet!" 

Her prospective fiancé snorted and crossed his arms. "Shows what you know, stupid. Anybody can get married as long as there's one boy, one girl, two rings and someone to say 'I now pronounce you man and strife.' It's that easy."

Pressing her fingers together awkwardly, the little bride looked down at them in shame. "O-oh...," she whispered. Chancing a peek at her demanding groom, she looked up at him through her thick veil of eyelashes as she stammered a new question. "D-Do I have to m-marry you?"

"Well, _duh_," the tiny groom snapped, rolling his dark eyes to the sky with impatience. "Our _parents_ even say so."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, that's what my Mama told me. You calling her a liar?" the tiny groom accused, mimicking the fierce glare that his father always used to get his way.

The little bride waved her hands placatingly and did her best to take her offensive words back. "N-No!"

"So let's go get married," the tiny groom said, as if the issue were settled. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her off somewhere.

The little bride dug her bare feet into the soft summer grass and leaned back to put up resistance. "I th-thought we n-needed someone to s-say 'I n-now prune-ounce you' – "

"Teddy can do it," the tiny groom insisted, tugging harder on his reluctant fiancee's sweaty hand. "And it's _pro_nounce, stupid. Like_ pro_mise."

"W-what about r-rings?"

Pulling her around the corner of the house, the tiny groom proceeded directly toward an awning in the backyard completely covered in blue-ish-pink climbing roses. On the petal-sprinkled bench beneath the arching display of roses sat the tiny groom's teddy bear, ready and waiting to proceed over the nuptials. "I've already got them. Stop dragging your feet!"

"B-But – !"

Finally coming to a halt underneath the awning, the tiny groom released his bride's hand and commanded "Stay there! I'll be right back."

Before the little bride could object, the groom walked to the left side of the awning and, careful not to prick his stubby fingers, plucked a single rose in full bloom from its stem. He carried it back over to his bride and held it out to her, pinched between two of his fingers.

"Hold this," he instructed.

The little bride received the blooming gift, but dropped it almost immediately. "It has thorns!" she complained, holding up a finger oozing with fresh blood.

Spotting the tears welling in her eyes, the tiny groom reached out and took hold of her hand once more. Bringing her injured finger up to his lips, he gently blew on it and kissed the spot with tender care. "All better?"

Sniffling only a little, the little bride nodded and wiped the un-spilled tears away with her other hand. She offered him a little smile and reassurances "All b-better."

"Good," the tiny groom replied, picking the rose up off the ground again. He proffered it to her once more and warned "Be careful this time."

Nodding, the little bride accepted the flower without another word, this time gripping it between the thorns.

"Okay, now the wedding is going to start. Ready?"

The little bride nodded again and allowed her groom to hold her free hand as they both turned to face their stuffed pastor.

A few moments of silence passed before the tiny groom leaned toward his bride and whispered "Teddy wants to know if you take me for your awful bedded husband."

"Um...o-okay," the little bride replied, unsure of anything else to say.

The tiny groom corrected her quickly. "No, you have to say 'I do.'"

"Oh, then I d-do," she amended.

The tiny groom reached out and brought her right hand forward and slipped a plastic ring with no stone on her ring finger. "There," he said, turning back to his Teddy.

After a few more seconds of no words passing between them, the tiny groom replied to the words that only he could hear. "I do, too," he said.

"D-don't I have to p-put a ring on y-your finger t-too?" the little bride queried.

Snorting, the tiny groom shook his head. "Rings are for girls, stupidhead! Boys can't wear them."

"Oh, r-right.

Twittering birds were the only sound while Teddy made his final silent proclamations. The tiny groom reported everything said to his bride. "Okay, Teddy says that we're now man and strife. And we gotta kiss. On the _lips_."

"Um...o-okay."

Leaning toward his little wife, the tiny husband puckered up his lips and waited for a response.

Tentatively, the little wife puckered up as well and, with only a little bit of hesitation, bumped their noses together. "S-Sorry!" she apologized, backing up and trying again. This time, their lips connected properly for a whole three seconds.

Leaning back, both youngsters wiped their mouths simultaneously with the backs of their hands.

"Okay, we're married now," the tiny husband proclaimed. "That means you gotta stop liking Naru-tard."

The little wife blushed a brighter pink than the rose she still held in her hand. "B-But you never said – "

"It's too late," the tiny husband scoffed, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "You're my wife now. That means you're not allowed to love anybody else but me. It's even more important than a pinky promise."

Blinking in bewildered awe, the little wife said "W-Wow...Th-That's a b-big p-promise!"

"Yep, and you have to keep it forever, too," the tiny husband explained, holding up a knowledgeable finger.

"F-Forever?"

"Yep. Until we _die_."

"T-That's a l-long time..."

"Hinata-sama!" a loud, thundering female voice called. "Sasuke-sama! Lunch is ready!"

"T-Time to go in, S-Sasuke-san," Hinata stammered, tugging gently on the hand that was still clasped in the fingers of her new husband.

"Fine, but don't forget; you have to love me forever, Hinata," Sasuke reminded her, glaring sternly.

Nodding fervently, Hinata agreed. "I p-promise, Sasuke-san."

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I just felt like writing something adorable and fluffy that didn't have anything to do with "Speak Up" or its prequel(s). Oh, and I hope that everyone caught the snide little jokes about marriage I threw in there...I imagine that the kids picked it up from their parents at one time or another, hehe. 

Btw, I fully support marriage (gay and straight) and find divorce rates in America absolutely appalling. It's like some people go into marriage thinking to themselves "Okay, if this doesn't work out the way I want it to, I can just get a divorce in a couple of years and try again. No biggie." Does LIFETIME COMMITMENT mean nothing to people anymore? Hell, little _children_ get it!

...But enough about my hang ups, tell me what you think of the story **n.n; **

Un-beta'd, as per my usual standard lately.

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_

– _Love can be black and white. SasuHina._


End file.
